happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AuroraFlaky101/Vote or Die: Flaky's Fan Children
So, hence the title, this is a VOD related to Flaky having children with a character. I will draw the winners. The winners will also get to appear in episodes. Note that most of the concepts are NOT final, such as getting renamed Contestions Flaky/Splendid's Children Flaky/Splendid's children are triplets. They're all teenagers and they're all 16. Lucario Lucario is the oldest of the triplets. He has the power to fly, use eye rays, and has enhanced strength, speed, and reflexes. However, he is know to stutter and has trouble speaking at times. This is because he's afraid of speaking in public. Sometimes, he can get pretty cocky and narcissistic, but overall, he's pretty avoidant. Flareon Flareon is the middle child of the triplets. She can fly and can use elemental powers, but fire is her favorite. She is a pyromanic because of this. She has a huge fear of water and doesn't want to drink it, as she fears it'll disable her fire powers. This results in her commonly getting dehydrated, but in serious cases, she gets hypovolemia. She is very tomboyish. Kyurem Kyurem is the youngest of the triplets. She is afraid of being in public, being alone, the dark, and heights. However, her biggest fear is dying. She has unusual ice and darkness powers. She can fly. She wears a black jacket and usually wears a hood over her head. She has anxiety disorder. Flaky/Petunia's Children Flaky/Petunia's Children are quadruplets. They're all adults and they're all 24. Flora Flora is the oldest of the quadruplets. She love flowers, so much so that she has her own garden. She has OCD, like her mother. She also has a fear of dirtiness, despite her being a gardener. She always wears gloves and boots when she plants new plants in her guardian. She is shown to be snooty and stubborn at times. Quillsy Quillsy is the 1st middle child of the quadruplets. He is an Ornithologist, which means he studies birds. His favorite bird is the hummingbird. He is a huge workaholic and always wants to work. This can make him very stressed and he can even lash out at others who interrupt his work. He owns alot of pet birds and takes care of them. Spines Spines is the 2nd middle child of the quadruplets. He is a gamer and owns a youtube channel. Despite this, he isn't lazy, as he lives in his own house. He has about 2,000,000 subscribers and goes under the account name spinescake55. He has a good sense of humor and likes to entertain his viewers. Wisteria Wisteria is the youngest of the quadruplets. She has avoidant personality disorder. Despite this, she works as a nurse, as she believes helping people is what everyone should. This makes her very loyal and generous. She is very skilled in medicine. Flaky/Sniffles's Children Flaky/Sniffles's Children are twins. They're about 13 years old. Arsenic Arsenic is the oldest twin. He is a little shy and quiet, but he is as equally smart as his sister, but is more interested in chemistry and science. He believes science is the answer to everything. He is afraid of alot of things, but mostly not being able to read. He has dyslexia, so he has difficulty reading, thus ruining his dream of becoming a scientist. Selenium Selenium is the youngest twin. Despite her timid nature, she is actually very smart and nerdy. She is a huge bookworm and likes reading books. Unlike her brother, she is interested in zoology and loves animals. She's afraid of animals being harmed and blood. She has asthma, so she has difficulty breathing and carries around an inhaler. Poll Which group of kids should win this VOD? Flaky/Splendid's Triplets Flaky/Petunia's Quadruplets Flaky/Sniffles's Twins You may tell me why you voted in the comments. Category:Blog posts